Pumpkin N Spice Sharon's Not Nice
by Imperfect Being
Summary: This weeks BAMDAMMMster prompt "Let it go, already" and food fight. Writing these stories to pass the time till November 2, can't believe it's almost here! Things get messy at the Flynn house as they watch his grandkids.


**This weeks BAMDAMMMster prompt "Let it go, already" and food fight.**

 **I love this time of the year. All mistakes are my own.**

Sharon pulled into Andy's driveway, checking her reflection one last time in the review mirror, rubbing her lips together and smiled, she then exited her car. Walking up the stone path that lead to his porch, walking up the 4 steps and doing their secret knock on his front door. In a few seconds the door opened up to a cheerful Andy wearing a black t-shirt and denim jeans.

Andy pulled her inside, closing the front door and kissed her, she hummed as her arms wrapped around his neck moaning into his mouth as his tongue entered hers. Both not hearing the lite knock on his front door and then it opened to a surprised Nicole.

Nicole dropped the boys duffle bag as her hands covered her mouth as she gasped at what she saw, her dad kissing his good friend Sharon.

Sharon pushed Andy away quickly and covered her flushed face from Nicole. Andy stumbling backwards from Sharon pushing him, clearing his throat as he saw Nicole's grin on her face.

"Nicole!" Clearing his throat again and ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't hear you knock."

Nicole looked from her father then over to an embarrassed Sharon wiping her mouth, then back to her father. "So I see you two moved from good friends, really good friends, huh?" Her smile growing bigger by the second as her father face matched the same red as Sharon's.

Clearing his throat again then running his hand through his hair, looking over at Sharon. "Well, you see Nicole, we uh, we uh just started dating a few weeks ago."

She came up to her father and hugged him. "Oh dad, I'm happy for you." Letting go of her father, turning her attention at Sharon, smiling. "Sharon you make my dad very happy and thank you for being in his life and I'm so thrilled you two finally saw what we were seeing around Christmas time." Then hugged Sharon.

Sharon smiled and hugged Nicole back with just as much pressure as she was receiving. "Thank you Nicole, it means a lot to us that you approve of our relationship." Letting go of Nicole, smiling at Andy then moved her eyes back to Nicole. "Your father makes me very happy, I thought that ship sailed along time ago, specially at our age, who would want a woman like me?" Sharon dry laughed, putting a piece of hair behind her ear. "Nicole, I'm grateful to have your father in my life and I couldn't imagine my life without him now."

"Are you kidding me?" Andy said looking at her. "Any man would be a fool if they didn't want to be with you." Moving in front of her and grabbed her hands, while their fingers intertwined, looking into her jaded eyes. "Sharon you're intelligent, witty, caring, funny, and hell you gave this addict a chance to find love again."

Moving her arms moved a little and smiled at Andy's confession, made her heart beat faster, causing her blood to flow throughout her body, making her lite headed, as her eyes started to mist over. "Oh Andy, you have worked so hard with your addiction, mending things with your family. I am so proud of you and your accomplishments, as for me, you give me a reason to open this broken heart to the possibilities to love again, thank you Andy."

He moved his hands to cup her face and ran his thumb over her cheeks to wipe away the happy tears that slipped out. "Sharon , I care for you a lot and I'm thankful to have you in my life."

Sharon had her hands on his waist, exhaled them smiled up at Andy. She moved forward and kissed him, both getting lost in each other forgetting that his daughter Nicole was watching them.

Nicole cleared her throat, a little embarrassed watching this very private moment between her father and Sharon, but grateful to see them truly happy. "Um, are you two sure you want to watch the boys for the day?"

Sharon and Andy pulled away blushing, as their hands moved to their sides. "Sorry Honey, of course we want to watch the boys, so you and Dean can have a great time out and we'll see you tonight." Said Andy while squeezing Sharon's hand.

"Yes Nicole, we would love to watch the boys today, we want to take them pumpkin picking at Shawn's Pumpkin Patch." Smiled Sharon.

Nicole's smiled back at both of them. "Oh the boys will love that, I'll go get the boys." Nicole turned around to leave.

Sharon let go of Andy's hand. "I'll come help you Nicole."

Andy watched both of his girls go her the kids, as he picked to the boys duffle bag off the floor and placed it in the spare bedroom.

As they stepped outside and closed the door, Sharon looked over at Nicole. "I'm sorry for the whole kissing thing, I promise we'll behave in front of the boys."

Glancing over at Sharon and stopped in front of her. "Sharon I don't mind that at all, it's cute really. It's good to see my dad finally happy and that you two moved forward in your relationship, and as for kissing just a peck in front of the boys will be fine, just no flew blow make out session that I witnessed twice." Nicole winked at her then laughed as Sharon face turned red again.

"Oh god, you are not going to let us forget that are you?" Groaned Sharon.

"Nope, never in your wildest dreams." Smiled Nicole. "But I meant what I said I'm happy for you both, and it's good that you won't take any of his crap and tell him how it is."

"Yes, your father can be immature, hot headed, stubborn at times, but that's what I like about your father, he keeps me on my toes and makes me laugh." As she stared off in to space.

Nicole rolled her eyes at Sharon talking about her father. "You two are meant for each other."

Sharon shrugged her shoulders as they both continued walking down the porch in front of the car as both back doors opened with two littles boys screaming.

"SHARON!" Screamed Tiberius and Kirk, as they ran to Sharon's open arms.

Sharon smiled as the boys crashes in to her, one hugging her leg and the other around her hip. "Hello boys are you ready to go pumpkin picking with Grandpa Andy and me?" As she ran hand in both of the boys hair.

"YES!" Said Tiberius as he jumped up and down.

"Can we go on a hayride too, Sharon?" Asked Kirk sucking on his thumb.

She bent over smiling as she cupped his chin. "Oh course we can, and will you boys help me make homemade pumpkin pie?"

"YES, YES!" They both screamed with excitement.

Andy opened the door and stood on the porch, grinning as he watched the boys getting excited about their plans today with him and Sharon.

The boys looked over Sharon's shoulder and saw Andy, both boys smiled widely as they let go of Sharon and ran up to him yelling.

"HI GRANDPA ANDY!"

Andy bent over and hugged both of his grandkids as they hugged him back.

"Hey, how are my two grandkids doing today?" Smiled Andy.

"We are good Grandpa, are we ready to go pumpkin picking now?" Asked an excited Tiberius.

"Yeah Grandpa, can we go now?" Said Kirk putting his thumb back in his mouth.

Andy smiled at his grandkids then looked over at Sharon, who nodded her head yes.

"Well Sharon, says yes so go give your mom and dad a kiss, tell them you'll see them later and you love them." Patting the top of their heads laughing as they ran to Nicole and Dean.

After they said their goodbyes Andy went inside grabbing everything they needed for today's trip, coming outside handing Sharon her purse along with her black cardigan. Once everything and everyone was inside they headed to Shawn's Pumpkin Patch.

As they all received stamps for all the attractions at the place, they walked around looking at the all their homemade pies, cookies, jams and jellies, cashew, hazelnut apple cider butter, and their fresh vegetables and fruits for sale.

As they made their way outside of the general store and into the back where the boys got exited as they saw the kiddie corn maze along with a playground next to it. The boys looked up at them pouting their lips, Sharon and Andy smiled and nodded theirs heads yes as the boys dragged them along the corn maze.

Making out of the corn maze they headed towards the playground.

"Alright boys you have." Looking at his watch. "You have 20 minutes until the hayride arrives so go play and be careful and Tiberius watched out for your little brother."

Tiberius nodded his head. "Yes Grandpa Andy, I will see you in 20 minutes." As he ran off to catch up to his little brother.

Sharon stood next to Andy and wrapped her a around his waist had placed her head on his shoulder. Andy hummed as he placed his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look today?" He whispered in her hair.

Sharon hummed. "Not in words, but in the way you kissed me as you pulled me in, yes." As she blushed remembering his hands in her hair as he kissed her, making her smile as her lips tingled.

His hand pulled her tightly to him. "Well Sharon, you look beautiful as always." Placing as kiss on her hair.

She looked into his hazel eyes smiling at him as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Andy, you always make me feel beautiful." Her emerald green eyes sparkled back at him.

Using his other hand moving some of her hair behind her ear and leaving his hand on her cheek.

"You are beautiful." As he ran his thumb along her cheek.

She ran her hand up and stopped at his wrist as her thumb went under his gold bracelet gliding along his warm flesh.

"Andy?" She said breathless.

"Yeah Sharon?"

She swallowed hard as her heart beats a mile a minute as she said.

"I love you." Her eyes shining as she finally said those three letter words to him.

His smile as he brain processed the three words she just said to him, his heart fluttered in his chest.

"I love you too." As he gave her his lopsided grin, bring her head closer for kiss.

"Ewwwww, Grandpa Andy!" Yelled Tiberius.

They pulled apart smiling as the boys came up to them.

"So Grandpa Andy, can we call Sharon, Grandma?" Asked Kirk.

Andy looked over at Sharon who shrugged her shoulders with a smile, then Andy looked down at the boys.

"Would you like to call Sharon, Grandma?"

The boys looked at each other thinking for a few seconds then both had a huge grin on their faces.

"Yes, we would Grandpa Andy." The boys said excitedly.

Andy smiled. "Well you boys should ask Sharon what she thinks." As he looked over at her.

The boys moved in front of Sharon looking up at her with their big brown eyes.

"Can we call you Grandma Sharon?" Their lips started to pour. "Please, pretty please Sharon?"

Sharon placed her hands over her heart and smiled warmly at Andy's grandkids. "I would love it if you boys called me Grandma."

The boys squealed with excitement as they hugged her. Sharon laughed as she wrapped her arms around them. Andy smiled at the scene in front of him, finally getting the woman of his dreams, while hugging his grandkids.

His timer went off and told everyone it's time for the hayride, the boys grabbed Sharon's hands pulling her towards the line. Andy chuckled as he sped walked behind them as Sharon laughed telling them to slow down.

The boys squealed as they hand feed the cows corn and screamed when the cows tongue licked Kirk's hand, getting scared he ran to Sharon.

"Grandma Sharon!" He cried.

"Oh come here Sweety, it's okay."

As she ran her hand in Kirk's hair.

He placed his head under her chin and smiled as she started to hum to him and wrapped his finger in her hair.

They arrived at the pumpkin patch, as the boys ran off looking for the biggest pumpkins. Sharon ran after Kirk, as Andy followed Tiberius in the pumpkin patch. 45 minutes later they all had their pumpkins as they went into the general store and purchased their pumpkins and Sharon also buying organic milk and grass feed beef along with grass feed whole chickens.

"Thank you Grandpa Andy and Grandma Sharon." The boys said as they were being buckled up.

"You're welcome boys, did you boys have a great time?" Asked Andy.

"Yes." Said Tiberius and Kirk together.

"What was your favorite part?" Asked Sharon with a smile.

"Mine was the corn maze, getting to call you Grandma, hayride, feeding the cows, and picking my pumpkin." Said Tiberius.

"What about you Kirk?"

"I liked the play ground, also calling you Grandma, hayride, you humming to me, and you helping me pick my pumpkin." Said Kirk.

"Oh you boys are so sweet, I love you boys do much." Placing a kiss on their cheeks.

"We love you too Grandma Sharon."

Sharon looked over at Andy and with a smile they both closed the doors then went to the front and sat down, Andy starting the car then moved his hand over and held Sharon's hand as they headed back to his place.

Entering Andy's house the boys ran off into the bathroom to go wash their hands and face. While Sharon helped Andy spread newspaper on his kitchen table, then getting the pumpkin carving kits out and booklets for their designs. The boys came out as Andy and Sharon placed all their pumpkins on the table.

Andy took out a huge knife and cut open the tops and told the boys to dig in and scoop out the seeds of their pumpkins. The boys squealed as they used their hands to scoop up the seeds and the pumpkins cool stringy flesh. Andy and Sharon laughed then handed each boy a green scoop, watching as the boys scooped out the rest, as they were laughing and having a good time.

After all the pumpkins were hallow and cleaned out, the boys picked out what design they wanted Sharon helped Kirk carved the cemetery, while Andy helped Tiberius Grim Reaper. Once the boys were done they went on the couch to watch The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown, while Sharon worked on her Wicked Witched as while designed the moon, stars, with a cat.

They all stuck small LED lights inside their pumpkins and placed them outside on his steps. They went inside to get dinner started, after the vegetable lasagna in the oven and finished making homemade 3 cheese with pork raviolis. The boys started helping Sharon baking her famous pumpkin pie. The boys were getting flour all over themselves and the floor, making Sharon and Andy laugh.

Andy laughed more as Sharon scratched her nose with the back of her hand getting flour on her nose. Sharon looks over at Andy with confused eyes, till he brings a towel over and wipes the flour off her nose.

"Thank you Andy." With a smile.

"No problem Sharon, happy to help." Winking at her as he went back to working on the crust with boys.

Sharon was mixing the pumpkin filling with condense milk, nutmeg, cinnamon and brown sugar, mixing it well with a mixer. Once that was done she placed plastic wrap over it till the crust was ready and out of the oven. As the boys waited while watching another Halloween movie called Hocus Pocus. The oven beeped saying the crust was ready Sharon smiled as Andy stood up to take it out of the oven.

After the crust was cool enough the boys helped Sharon pour the pumpkin filling on to the pie crust. They were almost down then Kirk dropped the bowl and the pumpkin filling hit the floor, splashing up and getting all over them. The boys screamed as Sharon gasped while Andy laughed.

Sharon glared at Andy as she wiped the pumpkin off her face looking down at the boys covered while licking their fingers and started laughing as they looked over at Sharon, who was covered with the pie filling. Sharon looked around then grabbed the flour and threw it Andy as he yelled.

"SHARON!"

"Food fight!" Shouted Tiberius.

Sharon laughed as the boys jumped in and started throwing flour at Andy then each other. Andy then scooped out some of his homemade marinara sauce that was room temperature. Sharon gave him her famous Darth Glare as his grinned at her wickedly.

"Oh Andy, please don't, I'm so sorry please Andy, don't!" Squealing as he got closer to her, she tried to run but Andy got the side of her shirt and he laughed as it slowly ran down the side of her shirt.

"ANDREW FLYNN!" She yelled.

The boys froze in place as they watched Sharon glare at their grandfather.

"Uh oh Grandpa Andy, you messed up big time." Said Tiberius.

They watched as she scooped up the sauce from her shirt then sprinted towards Andy then ran her hand over his face, making the boys laugh as the adults struggled to control one another. Andy lost his footing and fell backwards grabbing ahold of Sharon making her scream as they fell together.

The boys rushed over them seeing if they were okay, but was startled as Andy and Sharon began laughing his arms moving up and down her back whiles her moved around his head playing with his hair. She smiled down at his sauce covered face while he grinned at her pumpkin cover face.

"Do you surrender Flynn?"

He took a minute just admiring her beauty and the sparkle in her eyes, moving some hair behind her ear.

"Yes Sharon, I surrender." With a smile.

Smiling down at him. "Good, now let's these boys cleaned up first then us, separately." As she watched his eyes darken then snorted as he pouted his lips about showering alone. "By that time dinner should be ready and watch another movie and have pumpkin pie."

"Yes ma'am, lasagna should be ready soon, so can you get off me woman." Raising his left eyebrow.

"Oh, so now I'm Woman?" She said smiling down at him.

"Fine Sharon, could you please get off me."

She placed a small kiss on her lips. "Much better." Then she moved off of him.

Sharon took Kirk to get cleaned up, while Andy took Tiberius. Once the kids were clean Andy let Sharon go first in the shower, while leaving clean clothes on his bed for her. Sharon walked out of his bedroom with his teal dress shirt and black shorts. She walked in the disaster area called a kitchen leaning on the counter watching Andy while he was cleaning up their mess, admiring his ass in his tight jeans.

Sharon cleared her throat, she startled Andy, he looked over at her and smiled as he saw her wearing one of his dress shirts and not the Dodger shirt he left on his bed.

"You scared me, I see you went in to my closet." Smiling as his eyes traveled from her face to her red toenails.

Sharon blushed. "I've always loved this shirt when you wear it." She whispered.

Andy laughed then stood up and kissed her lips. "It looks better on you, Beautiful. Plus I'm cleaning up this mess you made." Grinning at her.

"Excuse me? That I made? Oh no buddy we all contributed to this mess." After she smacked his arm.

"Okay true, but I'm the only one cleaning it." Wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"Andy, Honey?" Her hands on her hips.

"Yes Sharon, Dear?" He said with a smile.

"So, just let go already." As she winked at him and walked into the living room to sit on the couch with boys.

Andy shook his head, staring at her ass as she walked away from him. Once he was done he took out the lasagna and placed her pie in the oven, setting the timer letting Sharon know then went to take a shower. Once he was out it was time to eat dinner surprised to see the boys setting the table while Sharon was cutting up the lasagna.

Once they were all at the table eating dinner sharing stories and the boys talked about school. After they finished dinner, Sharon washed off the food that was left on their plates then placed them in the dishwasher. Taking the whipped cream out of the fridge, placing it on the counter then cutting up the pie.

Everyone was silent as they ate pie and watched Halloween Town. Soon after they finished the boys went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth then came back on the couch to watch the rest of the movie. Hours later Nicole lightly knocked on the door then opened it, she smiled as she saw everyone sleeping on the couch. She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures, sending a text to Dean to come help her grab the boys.

Before Nicole left she tapped her fathers shoulder, waking him up. He smiled up at her.

"Hey Sweetheart, how was your date?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"It was wonderful, thank you for watching the kids dad." She said with a smile.

"No problem Sweetheart, thank you for letting me watch them, or should I say us." As he looked over to fast asleep Sharon.

"Well I'll let you go, so you both can get to bed, these couches don't seem comfortable." Eyeing his furniture.

Andy groaned as he sat up. "No these couches are more for looks. Take care abs drive safe Sweetheart." As he walked her to the door, gave her a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Dad, thank you again."

"Goodnight." As he waved goodbye to Dean.

Closing his front door we walked in front of Sharon and smiled down at her while she slept. Her face relaxed as her hands on her stomach. He moved some hair out of her face and placed a lite kiss on her lips whispering her name.

"Sharon, Honey?"

Sharon hummed as she heard him call her name, smiling as she felt his lips touches her again while whispering her name. She slowly opened her eyes smiling sleepily at him.

"Come on let's got to bed, to sleep scouts honor." As he held his to fingers up.

Sharon snorted at Andy, he laughed with her then helped her up. His fingers intertwined with hers as they walked towards his bedroom. Pulling the sheets back they both climb in, Sharon scooting closer to Andy and laid her head on his chest. While his hands wrapped around her and placed a kiss on her head, getting her to him.

"This is the most fun I had in a long time." He sAid in to her hair.

"Me too, it's always an adventure with you, Andy." She said while her hand played with his chest hair. They both soon fell asleep and dreamed about pumpkins, trick r treaters, and the smell of fall in LA.

The End


End file.
